Hotboxing Hell
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: At 7:02 am that was all true. that they were just names that I didn't care to learn with stereotypes that I believed. But that was at 7:02 am. Now, that's different. They are people that I know better than myself. People who I would die if I never got to see again. at 7:02 am I wanted to die and go to Heaven, but now, i'm so glad I hot boxed in Hell.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note:** This is not a slash fic even though the two characters in the summary are John B. and Andrew C. they are just the more prominent characters in this story. Basically I watched The Breakfast Club for the millionth time and fell in love with it even more and decided to write a story. please read and review. This is a story I would like to update daily if not then most positively weekly. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Saturday, March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School,_

_Shermer, Illinois, 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But, we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care?_

_You see us as you want to see us._ _In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions: A brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a rebel, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning._

_We were brainwashed._


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** this is chapter one, I'm sorry I know its a bit length and mostly the script of the of the movie but I'm just trying to establish everything here. I hope it's not too bad. Read and Review. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Saturday, March 24th, 7:02 am this was all true. These were people whose names I barely knew, and lives I didn't care to know. That I didn't mind if I never saw them again or ever heard their voices after that day. Well, that was 7:02 am. Now, now things are different. Now they're not just names I barely know, they're people I know more about than I know about myself. They are people that I would probably die if I never saw again and cry if I never heard them speak to me again.

The clock in the library ticked its second hand around its face, the minute hand 20 minutes ahead of the actual time. 7:02 am. I sat at the last desk in the first row in the library of Shermer High School, one foot up on the seat of the my chair and my other leg extended out. My bag sat on the chair next to me and my jacket draped against its back. Six of us sat in this room, including myself, each here wasting away a Saturday for different reasons. Mr. Vernon entered the library dressed in his tacky grey suit that he wore so much I've started wondering if he sleeps in it.

"Congratulation to you all on being on time" Mr. Vernon muttered. "it is now 7:06 am, you will be spending the next 8 hours of your day here." There was a collective groan between us. "But today you will be writing an essay, an actual essay, no less than a thousand words, about who you believe you are." He slapped a number 2 pencil in front of me with a piece of paper. I look up from the pencil to Mr. Vernon's cold, stern eyes. I give him a small glare before looking back to the pencil. "don't get comfortable, don't talk and there will be _no sleeping_, Mr. Bender." Vernon pulls the chair from underneath the legs of the guy in front of me. "When I say a thousand words, I mean a thousand words, not the same word repeated over and over a thousand times, is that clear?" He glares over all of us.

"Sir?" The ginger girl in the front raised her hand. "I'm sorry this must be some kind of mistake, I don't belong here." Vernon rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourselves. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you'd care to return."

"I-I could answer that now for you sir, if you'd like. I'm gunna have to say no-" The boy in the green sweater spoke.

"Sit back down, Johnson." Vernon dismissed him.

"Thank you, sir." The boy sat back down sheepishly. I snorted under my breath.

"My office is right across the hall. If any funny business is to commence the punishment will be severe. Any questions?" The guy in front of me raised his hand.

"Yeah, does Barry Manillow know you raided his wardrobe?" He gives a sarcastic grin.

"You can find out the answer to that next Saturday, Mr. Bender." The guy folds his arms and slumps back in his chair. I snicker quietly as Mr. Vernon leaves the room.

"That man," The flannel guy gestures towards Mr. Vernon "is a brownie hound." I just scoff and lean my head on the knee of my jeans. The boy in front of me began to play air guitar, quite loudly I might add. The boy in the green sweater attempted to stick his pen up his nose only using his upper lip and the girl across from me scratched at her paper with her pen.

"Oh shit!" the flannel called out. "What if I gotta take a piss!?" he put an innocent spin on his voice with a devilish smirk painted up across his mouth. He leaned forward on his desk and the sound of a zipper going down was heard. I felt an uncomfortable stiffness come to my spine. This guy has got to be fucking shitting me. "Welp, when you gotta go you gotta go." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! You are not urinating in here man." The guy in the blue letterman finally turned around. Annoyance filled his crystal blue shaded eyes.

"Sh! Don't talk, don't talk! You'll make it crawl back up." I snorted a giggle at that one. The eyes of the jock met mine for a second, a slight redness came to my cheeks then pursed my lips till he looked back at the senior in the flannel. For a fact I believe they were all seniors except for the boy in the green sweater who I believe is in my Chemistry class.

"You whip it out in here and I'll kill you before the first drop hits the floor." The jock threated. The senior in flannel rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair once again.

"Hey you," He nodded up to the boy in the green sweater. "homeboy, why don't you go close the door and we'll impregnate the prom queen over there." He turned his head and looked at me. "And you go find a book to read while you wait your turn, punk princess." I scoffed and blew a bubble with my gum.

"Hey!" The jock snarled. "Watch your fucking mouth."

"What?" The flannel one asked bluntly.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled." The jock growled.

"Totally?" he questioned impishly.

"Totally." The jock was so serious, that the slightest imbalance might make him flip a switch. already terribly visible that his temper was wearing extremely thin.

"Dick." I grumble.

"Ah, go check yourself Rimmel rebel." I slumped back down in my seat glaring at the guy. "So sporto, what did you do to get in here?" he smiled sarcastically.

"None of your goddamn business, Bender. Now shut it."

Bender chuckled. "So how long you two been boyfriend girlfriend? Ya know, steady dates, lovers? You been slipping her the hot beef injection?" he teased.

"Enough!" the jock yelled.

"Shut the Hell up!" The Queen Bee shouted too.

"Would you just leave him alone, ya prick?" my temper wore thin as well.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart does it bother you that I'm bullying sporto over here? I know you're like the schools own personal suicide hotline." He pouts. "Hear you save more lives and cause more controversies with the teachers than calories you consume."

"You know me?" I questioned irritatingly.

"I know _of _you." He corrected. "You might be a life saver but you look like the anti-Christ."

"That's pretty bold coming from Satan himself." I countered.

"Now your targeting underclassmen?" The jock cuts in.

"we're just have some playful banter, aren't we sweetheart?" Bender smirked.

"Look at me again and I'll blind you with my protractor." I say bluntly

"Leave her alone, Bender." The jock presses again.

"Whatcha gunna do about it sporto?" he baited.

"You two have the tolerance of two eight year old boys, now would you shut it!" I roll my eyes and leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples. 45 minutes down only 7 more hours to go. What kind of productive activity did the school board think would come from sticking six kids in the library for 8 hours on a Saturday? What kind of logical sense does that make? Or right. None! Because _fuck_ logic, right board of education? I picked at my black nail polish and broke the split ends on the bottom of my hair. This was so counterproductive. How was this supposed to keep me from doing what I had done again? Being punished in such a pointless way only made me not care if I did it again, clearly Bender over there has let several of his Saturdays be consumed by this school. Varsity blue and Queenie look like they royals that have been subjugated to the dungeon, both Freaks and Geeks have barely said a word. Only been 45 minutes and I_ already_ feel like I want to die.

I burned my eyes into the Benders head, that bastard. He was the most self-righteous prick that had to have ever walked these halls. I couldn't stand him since I entered the high school in the 9th grade. I could tolerate breathing the same air as him but my patience wore thin. Soon I felt eyes on me. They went like mine that were searing hot and trying to burn a hole into the back of Benders head but they were icy. I turned my point of view slightly over to see who Bender referred to as 'Sporto''s blue eyes connect with mine for a second till I looked away back at the pencil on my desk, right where Mr. Vernon put it at the beginning of the day. Saturday, March 24th, 7:56 am.


End file.
